User blog:Owenandheatherfan/(S1) Round 1, Pt. 3: Critiques
Welcome, ladies. When I call your name, please step forward. Morphine. Bloo Beans. Epiphany. Innalotta Payne. Gretchen-Valesca. Epiqua Uniqua. You are... safe. You may leave the stage. While you're back there, you may want to think of ways to make a more memorable impression next week. Safe is not where you want to be going forward. The rest of you – Elissa Catharsis, Donna Rosé, Dorothy Gay, Ebony Dark'ness, Robert, and Pussy Poppins – represent the best and the worst of this week. It's time for the judges' critiques. First up is Elissa Catharsis. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim Jaxswim Everything about your entrance look worked for me! I love the theme, your cautionary tale sounds like music to my ears! However - I feel like your glasses are just there to be the color yellow. Try to make everything really work together. For your runway, this is how you stick to a theme! I'm your biggest fan this week, Elissa. My heart is turning to pulp like paper love! Your wig isn't as incredible as the rest of your look, but I can recognize that's due to its paper nature. I have no critiques! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I loved the silhouette of both of your looks, it seems like you really viewed the pieces as one cohesive outfit rather than just slapping things on. You do a great job at striking a balance with your accessories; like the boa or the paper earrings/bracelet. It never feels like too much. I also think that you have a lot of charisma, and the way you described your looks had me begging for more. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunslicer2 Someone call the firemen because your entrance outfit was on fire. Okay, anyway, I liked the theme of this outfit, and everything went together flawlessly. My only gripe was that it reminded me a bit of Lady Gaga’s telephone outfit, but it was definitely different enough to stand on its own. For your runway... I liked the theme and everything but the hair. I felt like you could have gone with something more chic and not... anime? Next up is Donna Rosé. Who did not submit at all. Next up is Dorothy Gay. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim Jaxswim Your entrance outfit makes me feel positively prideful! You simultaneously serve Cruella de Ville and Kesha... simply amazing. I would say in the future to work harder on the main torso area, which this week is a bit bland. But your runway look is confusing to me, I'm sorry. What's that you're wearing, a bathrobe? And with that hair, are you going for ginger Maleficent or what? That's not how you tear up a runway.... http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I really love your use of color in your entrance look. The entire thing is black and white except for the pride flag, meaning my eyes immediately go to that. You also have a great eye for headpieces, like the orange wig that forms a heart at the top. Drawing your outfits definitely makes you stand out, but they can also come off as less refined. It’s high-risk, high-reward. My only suggestion would be to maybe look for inspiration online. Still, though, you gave us high-concept and unique looks. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunslicer2 I really liked the outfit as a whole, and it was definitely one of the best in terms of design and effort. However... I wasn’t 100% sure of what the theme was. Babadook? I can’t really put my finger on it. I think just try and stick to one overall theme that really brings the outfit together. Next up is Ebony Dark'ness. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim Jaxswim I have to be honest. You slayed me and I see only one reason you're in the bottom 3: your lack of a runway look. I mean, with the entrance... I did not breath for 5 minutes after this insane revelation. Love you xo http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunslicer2 Your description made me cackle but… I don’t know. We already have Morphine, and Morphine put in more effort in my opinion. Plus, the picture is kind of small and it’s hard to see the details that might help make it pop. Also, is your name Enoby or Ebony? If you wanna stay in the game, pick a name. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul I'm going to have to disagree with Sunny, here, I actually liked your entrance look – you would have been higher had you submitted a runway. It wasn't the most polished but I see the effort being made. You have a strong character and humor that could make you a force to be reckoned with in the future as you develop your skills. For now, I would suggest cleaning up your base and putting more of an emphasis on the fashion. Next up is Robert. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim Jaxswim I'm sorry, are we bothering you with our drag looks? You've got all the motivation of straight men too, seeing as you couldn't bother to show up to the runway this week. Next! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul The idea of a drag king being on here is really groundbreaking and has tons of potential; you would stand out and essentially have no competition by virtue of being the only one in men's clothing. But you completely missed the mark in your entrance look by giving us tacky frat member instead of suave man. I wanted to see suits, cuffs, embroidery, leather jackets, etc. Not rainbow sneakers. This, combined with no runway submission, left a lot to be desired. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunslicer2 Entrance? Funny, but kind of annoying. And then no other submission, so. Last but not least, Pussy Poppins. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jaxswim Jaxswim Elegant. You took me to magical, drug-filled lands of 1910 England and I never want to leave. Your lips and hair with the hat were the best touch - if I would fix anything, it would be those tragic boots. As for your runway, I want to play chess suddenly, I don't know. This look is incredibly classy... I can't wait to see you at the ball. I'd like to see more experimentation with your makeup - not just painting designs on your face, but getting creative with your eyes and lips. http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Owenandheatherfan RoPaul Your entrance look was extremely polished. The red, white, and blue color scheme was consistent, and the entire ensemble gave us a great look into your character. Most importantly, though, the way you formatted your entrance prompted everyone to follow a similar layout. In the rules, I never said a description was necessary, but they all followed your lead. In my book, that’s what makes a winner. As for your runway, you delivered something completely avant-garde and different, so I see a lot of versatility. Great job this week! http://totaldramaislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sunslicer2 Sunslicer2 Great style and composition for your entrance! However, the ensemble left me wanting something more. Something to differentiate you and the character you’re dragging. As for your runway, for some reason it gives me Queen of Hearts vibes even if I’m not sure that’s what you were intending, but either way I like it. Thank you, ladies, I think we've heard enough. While you untuck backstage, the judges and I will deliberate. ---- Ladies, I've made some decisions. Dorothy Gay. Your runway look had us unable to see straight. You're safe. Donna Rosé. Your lack of submission was... thorny, and it stems from inactivity. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. Elissa Catharsis. You threw caution to the wind, and it paid off. You're safe. Pussy Poppins. Your entrance look was a spoonful of sugar, and your runway was the Silk Road. Condragulations, you are the winner of this week's challenge! You have won a custom gown from http://www.sequinqueen.com/. That's sequin queen dot com [wink]. Ebony Dark'ness. Your entrance snatched our wig, but your runway was not an insane revelation. You're safe. Robert. You are on the wrong show. I'm sorry my dear, but you are up for elimination. ---- Two queens stand before me! Ladies, this is your last chance to impress me and save yourselves from elimination. The time has come... for you to lip-sync... for your life! For a lip-sync, you will essentially be "gif-syncing." You can find the lyrics to this specific song online. You will post the lyrics in the comments, and under each lyric, a gif that correlates to the line that's being sung. There should be a gif for every lyric, though you are allowed to re-use gifs for any repeating lines (such as a chorus). You don't have to upload every gif to the wiki, just link to it. The gifs you find are essentially your performance. They should be relevant and dynamic. They should include some sort of dance or representation of the lyric. You should also have a gif for any sections that may not be portrayed in the lyrics – for example, if the song climaxes in a guitar solo, don't just ignore that portion. You're also allowed to edit the lyric text (so, if you want to bold or italicize the text for emphasis, go ahead). You have 24 hours to submit a lip-sync, that is, until 7:30 PM EST on Wednesday, July 19th – no extensions! Good luck... and don't fuck it up. Category:Blog posts